Sam, the GunWielding Nord
by Gluten-Free Sandvich
Summary: A modern Skyrim fan story.


Sam the Gun-wielding Nord

A skyrim fan story

By NordChiken09

chapter 1: D9jrf2 destruction

Sam ran around back. A bullet pierced his shoulder and went deep. He stumbled, but regained his balance and resumed his task of finding his cousin, Brendan. He rounded the corner and jumped behind a fake rock, connected to water tubing which flooded the miniature plastic waterfall.

Sam took off his ruined leather jacket, stained with blood. He soaked it in the water. The stains didn't come off, but at least the blood was gone. Another bullet, flaming this time, flew past his head and wedged into a tree, setting it on fire.

"Oh sh**!" Sam rolled through the back door of Brendan's house. He crouched and walked around, keeping his head low. He didn't want to get shot with another bullet. Sam entered the kitchen, stepping in a pile of blood, followed by the body of Brendan's dad. He picked up a cooking knife. It was Sam's only weapon at this time; his rifle had been lost in the explosion back at Sam's sister's house. A hooded figure walked out of the bedroom corridor clutching a makeshift knife of glass and cloth. He limped and twitched as he walked.

"A Guildist..." Thought Sam as he approached him with his kitchen knife. The Guildist, a member of the Radiens guild, was signaling the sign that it was clear.

"If only he knew..." Thought Sam. He leaped forward as soon as the coast was clear, and stabbed him in the back. The Guildist, moaned but gave in. Sam cut his throat to make sure of his death. His shank may be useful, as a throwing knife. Sam picked it up and slowly made his way outside. The Raidens had left, and were moving on, to raid more helpless people.

Sam trekked across the plains that separated the two cities, Sarias and Crish, to reunite with his only ally at the time, his best friend, Sparks. Sparks was busy trying to make a group to rebel the Raidens. His group, the Shadowmasks, was made up of four people; Sam, Sparks, Alyss, and Brendan, who was missing. The makeshift "base of operations" for the Shadowmasks beneath the abandoned house in Sarias. The Radiens controlled Crish, Poki-12, and the ruins of d9jrf2. alyss was off recruiting more rebels in the town of poki-12. the people of poki-12 were not tolerant of the raidens... they often had uprisings, resulting in many unnecessary civilian deaths. The raidens were powerful, but not powerful enough to stop the masses of armed civilians uprising against them.

chapter 2: the shadowmasks

sam finally reached Sarias at about 2:00 the next morning. Sarias was a very wealthy town. It's rich architecture attracted people from far places, such as the island of Omphalos, sam's homeland. sam slowly approached the city walls, waving at one of the guards. he waved back.

"it's ok boys, lower your weapons. he's a friend and a shadowmask." the other guards stood at attention.

"breaker sam, sir!" The guards yelled out.

"at ease. seen any suspicious activity?"

"no sir, the gates have been fine. only passing caravans, sir." the guards nervously twitched, like something was bothering him. sam allowed this to pass.

"unlock the gate." sam signaled for the doorman to open it. he saluted and walked past. the city was bustling with people. sam was in the market district, where the trade was going on. the shadowmask's hideout was in the residential district, across from the markets. sam walked over to a weapons vendor. a shadowy man was taking a look at his wares. sam noticed him eyeing a pistol.

"i assume you are looking for a pistol? the 50. caliber in specific?"

"how'd you know? I've been needing a weapon for a while now. the raidens are patrolling the plains lately, and our caravans have been endangered. a nice 50. caliber may turn those tides." the man lifted the glass and removed the pistol from its display.

"um, sir, those pistols aren't supposed to be removed... if i could ask you to put it back.." the salesman said nervously. sam reached his hand back to the spot where he kept the kitchen knife. the man had a smirk on his face.

"You heard him, put it back, or i'll be forced to arrest you-" the man raised the gun and shot the salesman. sam leaped forward to stab him, but he was too slow, and the man hit him with the handle of the pistol. screams erupted from the crowds of civilians. the salesman lay dead. the man pointed the gun at him.

"where is the shadowmask hideout. tell me or you're dead." the man pushed harder. his finger twitched on the trigger.

"go ahead, you won't find out. i'm not telling you." sam knew this kind of enemy. a guildist, specifically the trade guild, allied with the raidens. the trade guild was the weakest of the five guilds. strongest being the bearclaws and the raidens. the weakest being the trade guild and the ephixi.

"tell me. i'll give you one more chance." the man was sweating and sam heard fear in his voice. now was his chance!

"..." sam smiled.

"that's it!" he pulled the gun away and punched sam in the face. "i knew the stupid raidens couldn't help us be feared! I knew it!" sam jumped up, knocking the man backwards. he stumbled back but regained and pointed the gun at him. he shot. sam jumped behind the gun counter and took the small sidearm out the salesman's pocket. the guildist shot four more times, draining his clip to 1 bullet. sam popped out and shot him a couple of times in his gun arm. the guildist fell backwards and shot his last bullet into the air.

chapter 3: reuniting

"lock em' up, boys." the guards carried the guildist away to go with all the other criminals and guild members. sam continued walking to the residential district, and arrived at the abandoned house. he unlocked the door and went inside. he walked downstairs to the huge iron door that led to the base of operations. he opened the door with the 7-digit combination and entered.

"sam? is that you?" sam heard sparks voice coming from the computer room.

"yeah, it's me." sam flopped down onto one of the overused couches in the briefing room. sparks walked in. he was wearing a lab coat which was stained with samples and different ingredients.

"god man, what have you been doing?" sam looked at sparks with a funny face.

"i've been experimenting with different poisons and hydraulics for guns. where have you been?" sparks smiled, a little embarrassed.

"i was at d9jrf2, remember? looking for brendan?" sam laughed. sparks laughed too then walked over to the armory.

"yeah, now i remember. any luck?" rustling noises came from the armory.

"nope. just a bunch of raidens and his dad's dead body." sparks walked out from the armory with some sort of weapon.

"dude, you know how i'm not good with weapons n' stuff, so i wanted you to try this one. it's a new rifle i've built by combining the power of the 50. caliber desert eagle and the accuracy of a burst-fire m16a4." sparks handed him the gun.

"woah man, combining power and accuracy is dangerous stuff, you sure this won't explode like the other prototype?" sam held it like it was a nuclear bomb.

"yes, i'm sure. that was just a minor mishap..." sparks tapped his forehead.

"sure, a minor mishap can blow up a whole shooting range?" sam laughed. "fine, i'll try it out." they walked to the targets.

"any sort of firing tips?" sam messed with the fire controls.

"nope. just fire away!" sparks smiled. "you'll notice the maximum difference if you shoot fully automatic. sam loaded the clip. the gun looked like a Acr 4.8, but with a bigger mag and different cocking mechanisms. sam looked down the iron sights. he focused on the target. when he pulled the trigger, the gun had almost invisible recoil, but destroyed the target completely.

"fwoah man, this thing shoots like a boss!" sam studied the gun.

"i know right?" sparks smiled with satisfaction. "shoot fully auto!" sam took the idea and blasted away as the sights barely moved. the target was a pile of wooden planks and straw now. he kept firing.

"I could use this-" sam yelped with pain after he realized the gun was getting really hot. "ouch! sparks! watch out!" sam dropped the gun and it shot all over the place. sparks ran upstairs. sam ducked behind a wall. the gun obliterated everything. sam heard the click-click of the gun being out of ammo. there was smoking holes all over the room, the gun's barrel and middle had melted through.

"sparks!" sam creeped out from his cover. "what was that!" sparks entered the room again cautiously.

"um... i'm not sure... but i'll fix that." sparks nervously said. sam walked over to the ruined gun and kicked it into the cooling pool.

"i knew a gun that good would have at least a few flaws..." sam walked back upstairs. he picked up a standard battle rifle.

"at least i have a weapon..." sam replaced the shank and the kitchen knife with two combat knives. sparks picked up a guild-issue pistol he had taken from a guildist.

"did you hear the trade guild is allied-" a loud crash and gunfire sounded from outside the base. "dude! enemy guildists!" sam ran through the door and upstairs to look out the sniper's nest. the north gate guards were dead and a hostile caravan had entered the city.

"it's more trade guild members! Call back Alyss! now!" sam loaded his battle rifle and shot at the guildists. a platoon of guards were moving in from the barracks to hold them off.

"sparks! meet me outside, i'll be at the palace district!" sam rushed outside. to his right was the now-in-flames market district, and to his left the palace district. he ran left, passing guards with standard-issue rifles and swords.

chapter 4: escape

ALYSS was in a pretty bad situation. the raidens were rushing around, spreading rumors of a hostile guildist in the district-alyss-and were smoking out houses and searching sewers. alyss was actually in the place they would never expect: the palace. Poki-12's palace district was populated by the guard's barracks and the palace itself. she was in the servants quarters with the servant, david. david had been with the bearclaws for long now, which is a battle-rounded guild keeping order in the land. the shadowmasks and the bearclaws were allied, leaving alyss and david the only hostile guildists in the entire city. david was checking the rifle that alyss had found off a dead guard. alyss was scouting the hallways. the raidens were holding the mayor hostage in his quarters. the mayor was also part of the bearclaws.

"come on david, there's more guards coming. we need to move, now." alyss climbed up the stairs slowly.

"ALMOST DONE. I'M RECALCULATING the coordinates sparks sent us to find mayor Jorge." david tapped a few more buttons. "done. lets get moving." the two climbed the stairways to the mayor's bedroom. two raiden guildists were guarding the doorway. one was heavy-built, carrying a personal axe along with a 50. caliber pistol. the other was your normal guildist.

"ALYSS, i'll take the fat one, you get the other." david aimed his rifle. alyss came from behind and slit his throat. the heavy-build slammed onto the ground, causing a loud amount of racket. the other raidens heard this and came running out of the room yelling "we found them!"

"alyss! what do we do?" she moved toward the window. he bashed it open. "how about this?" she said.

"we can't jump that far! we'll die!" alyss jumped out as a shadowmask helicopter flew in. she climbed aboard.

"david! jump!" david jumped. he rolled down the slanted building and flew off. he reached for the ladder.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" a raiden platoon was shooting at him. they got his arm! david flailed about trying to grab the ladder. he got a hold, but slipped, and fell...

"DAVID! no!" alyss hooked herself on the helicopter and jumped. she was getting close, and grabbed his arm.

"I'VE GOT YOU-" a bullet jammed itself into alyss's arm. "ack!" she twitched and dropped david. he fell, landed on the roof of the barracks, rolled down, and was crushed by a raiden tank.

"david..." alyss hung in the air clutching her injured arm as the helicopter flew dodging missiles and anti-air.

chapter 5: Ephixi

sam entered the palace. guards were standing, nervously about, worried about the attack.

"breaker sam, sir!" it was the same guard from the gate. he looked at the ground.

"at ease. um... ERIC, COULD I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU?" SAM looked at him suspiciously.

"yes, breaker sam, sir!" eric walked over to where sam was.

"what are you acting so odd? I saw you at the gate-the north gate- and you said that the roads were clear. why would you be nervous then?" sam eyed him.

"it's a trait of mine, sir!" sam looked at his forehead. eric noticed and quickly looked down.

"eric, lift your head up. now." eric reluctantly lifted his head. there was a dark red tattoo of a dragon-the mark of raidens.

"i'm sorry, sir." eric took out his sword and slashed at sam. he got sam's shoulder.

"you raiden scum! get out of here!" sam stabbed him with the combat knives. he flailed about like a rag doll. he breathed his last breath of life and fell down, lifelessly. other guards rushed over to see what was happening.

"sir! what happened!" one other guard-charles-was poking his body.

"he was a raiden, look at his forehead. now, how did none of you notice this?" charles kicked his body and stood at attention.

"he kept his head down all day. earlier, when that caravan came, he talked to them privately." charles exclaimed.

"and you let him-" an explosion came from the palace door. raiden soldiers charged inside.

"guards! at arms!" charles and the other guards rushed in. sam ran back to the mayor's emergency quarters. his personal guards were waiting at the door.

"guard him with your life! if he falls, sarias falls!" sam shot at the raidens. charles was surrounded. the other 4 guards lay dead.

"for the mayor!" charles hacked at the raiden officer, decapitating him. the officer's head rolled around on the floor. the soldiers then hacked and tore charles' limbs off one by one. blood sprayed everywhere.

"charles!" sam ran toward the crowd. he stabbed the first attacker, shot the second and the third. sparks flew in the window. he was shooting one of his prototype models.

"sparks! don't shoot it full auto!" sparks continued. he yelped then threw the gun into the crowd. screams sounded from the group, then a violent explosion. the gun was wired to explode when it got hot.

"that's my sparks." sam thought.


End file.
